1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to rotating mechanisms, particularly to rotating mechanisms used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, generally includes a lower element and an upper element with a display mounted thereon. However, many conventional electronic devices use complicated components and methods to enable relative rotation between the upper and lower elements.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the art.